


"Coffee?"

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Sam was embarrassed for his brother.





	

Sam was embarrassed for his brother. There were having a nice time just drinking their coffee and getting their day started, totally normal and fine.

But _no._

 Dean _had_  to find a boy to hit on.

Sam knew he was going to do it, too, as soon as he saw the spark in his brother's eye.

"No, gosh, not the coffee thing. Dean!" he hissed, trying in vain to grab his brother's sleeve.  Dean pulled away with a wink, and walked up to the counter, which a handsome waiter with raven black hair was wiping down.

Sam sipped his coffee, trying to hide his blush. There was no way Dean was getting out of this without embarrassing himself.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, smoothly sliding into one of the chairs at the counter. The waiter looked up immediately, and even Sam had to admit that he was impressed by the man's sky blue eyes.

Yeah, Dean didn't stand a chance.

"Castiel." the man answered simply, dropping his rag.

"Well, _Cas,_ " Dean began, drawing out the name, "this coffee's really hot-"

He opened his mouth to complete the line, but the man interrupted him.

"I can put some milk in it, if you want." Castiel suggested, voice deep and husky.

Dean blushed, "N-No, it-"

"An ice cube?" the waiter mused, leaning against the counter, "I don't know how well that would work, but we could try."

Sam snorted into his coffee, and Dean shot him a glare over his shoulder. Meanwhile, the raven-haired man had picked up Dean's coffee.

"The coffee's fine. Just like-"

Castiel turned around, eyebrow raised, "It is? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Really! Perfect, just like y-"

The waiter slid Dean's coffee across the counter, and he stopped it deftly.

"I'm glad." he said with a smile, "Tell me if there's anything else I can do for you."

With that, Cas turned into the kitchen, leaving a flabbergasted Dean in his wake. 

Sam couldn't help himself from clapping and grinning like an idiot.

Dean scowled, and hurried back to where he was sitting.

"What did I tell you? I warned you not to use that stupid pick up line. It can't work every time, seriously." Sam leaned his chair back so he could stretch his long legs. 

Dean ignored him, peering at the side of his cup with interest. Sam put his chair legs back on the floor.

"What?"

"Eat me." Dean said simply, turning his cup around so Sam could see what was scribbled on the side.

_Your coffee may be lukewarm, but your looks are definitely above average temperature-Castiel_

Underneath that, a phone number.


End file.
